Cries of the Shooting Star
by verifiaman
Summary: Eight beings came to the planet to destroy them. eight beings named after the constellations came to take over, only to be killed one by one by a 10 year old boy and the traitor that doomed them. Now the eight are back, and with the power of their king, they will destroy Mega Man, Lyra Note, and the traitors that power them. (Starforce 1 AU, crossover with ?) you decide!


_On a starry night just half a year ago, Hoshikawa Subaru's life changed forever._

 _It happened at 19:44 on one Friday night as he stared up at the stars, thinking of his missing father Hoshikawa Daigo, when suddenly he found himself face to face with an extraterrestrial. It was as tall as he was, made up of some green energy and covered mostly in blue armor that gave him somewhat of a dog like appearance. His name was War-Rock, and he was a being that resided on the electromagnetic spectrum. And he bought company with him, EM Viruses far stronger than the ones seen on Earth, the fact they had a physical form that could be seen with the naked eye was proof of that. And they were far smarter too, able to hijack the abandoned train at the far left of the plateau in an attempt to ram it into Kodama Town below. With War-Rock's help, he finally became able to travel through the very same lines he had gazed at for so long, through a reluctant fusion with the alien being that turned him into what became known as Mega War-Rock's help, he stopped the train and saved his home._

 _But that was just the beginning. Soon afterwards more aliens would show up, each named after the European-Roman Constellations. From Cygnus to Lyra Note, and from Gemini to Wolf, these aliens, FMians as they were called, would cause disaster after disaster across Japan, starting as something darkly silly as Cygnus causing oxygen deprivation by having people dance to death, to Libra nearly causing the deaths of hundreds of students by overwriting their brains with useless information thanks to the Study Wave, it was a wonder that he got out the incidents sane, but he could attribute his shockingly stable sanity to three factors._

 _The 1st was War-Rock and their shared symbiosis. Let's just say that it was the reason that a 10 year old hikkikimori like him was able to kill and brave the time dilation between the Wave World and the human world, and leave it at that._

 _The 2nd factor was his classmate -and who Misora would call his ball and chain- Shirogane Luna,. While he was never close to her two friends, Gonta Ushajima and Kizamaro Sashoin, Luna was the one who got him to come out of his shell, whether he liked it or not, made sure he and everyone else knew who she was -whether he liked it or not- and soon enough he was helping her around the house, becoming what Misora would call her '#1 toady.' For him, Misora, and later Tsukasa, her pushy, caring attitude helped a lot with this single digit war against an insurmountable army._

 _And that was the 3rd factor: Hibiki Misora. The retired J-pop idol who tried to murder him -something War-Rock considered a running gag, the evil jerk- became someone very close to him. If Luna could be considered his best friend...and maybe something more. Her personality when transformed into Lyra Note could use some work -a lot of work actually- but she was his trusted partner and 2_ _nd_ _best friend._

 _And friends was what he needed._

 _After an argument involving the fate of his father Hoshikawa Daigo, War-Rock disappeared, just as the FM King himself made his presence known. Using the space station that his father and the crew disappeared on, the FM King revived the fallen generals that were killed on earth by him and Misora, and with his powers turned them into their armored forms, forms that they needed a human to achieve. It was upon seeing these eight generals -Wolf, Ophiucus, Gemini, Taurus, Crown, Cancer, Cygnus, and Libra- that mass panic began to set in. With the power of the FM King Cepheus, what were once monsters that could be harmed by tank rounds and anti electromagnetic weaponry became living, breathing beings, the full power of eight world destroyers sicced upon to planet earth, and all the while, a visible countdown was in the sky over every country on the planet. It displayed the same numbers, but in each language was a message, a message that foretold planet Earth's doom:_

 _Andromeda Rises_

 _133 hours._

 _When Subaru left to fight the generals, that timer was at 300 hours. 167 hours, a month of fighting, and he, Tsukasa, and Misora only took down two generals. Two down, six to go._

 _But what the three of them, and even the FM king himself, didn't know was that when the final battle began, their world would change forever._

 _And the three humans would never see the planet Earth ever again...well, their Earth that is._

 _SFYNSFYNSFYN_

It was a scene straight out of a post apocalyptic novel.

Roads overgrown with weeds and flowers, the cement turned into thick, mushy ground. Trees the size of mountains with skyscrapers sticking out of the bark like grotesque tumors, polluting the skies above with pollen whose spores were as big as a baby elephant. And throughout this landscape the howling of wolves echoed throughout the night, the scene bathed in the light of the moon.

"Washington DC..." And the being responsible for this arboreal destruction sat upon his throne, staring at the red white and blue flag that he used as a dinner coaster. The cause of this disaster was Wolf Woods, arboreal expert of Planet FM and 2nd in command of the planet's Customs Department. On the floor a few feet next to the front door was where he did his business, the area made up of the pictures of the humans that used to adorn these walls, 'presidents' he remembered one of the workers call them. His wolf servants patrolled the lawn, carved out homes in the trees, ate any surviving humans since the creatures made up for in ingenuity with what they lacked in smarts, just like those damnable Krogan. Sure this would all be destroyed the second Andromeda fired, but for him and the others, this was a vacation, a nice, cozy vacation.

[Target Mega Man not found.]

[Target Lyra Note not found.]

[Target with Fleet Admiral Gemini's energy not found.]

[Last location for all three targets: Discovery Island, Canada.]

"Another scan failed." Wolf grumbled as he turned off the search program on his HUD. "Where are those three?" To think that the Sages would be playing toady to a bunch of children. Then again the brats did kill him and the others. "All units, report!" A map of the entire Washington area came up on his screen, showing all 233,000 of his followers, a far cry from the 2 million that started out before he terraformed the area. 50,000 EM Units, or 'viruses' as the humans called them, reported no signs of the traitors, as did his followers. "Keep searching! They have to be here somewhere!" To defeat all of them, even in their pathetically weakened state was no small feat. To kill them even in said state was nearly improbable! And with the king's power, that meant the three traitors could give their hosts the full power that they had, and considering what he knew Harp and Gemini could do, that fact was worrisome. "Maybe I should call her..." He closed out the map and opened his contact list.

[Contacting Ophiucus Queen. Contacting...contacting...connection established.]

He heard the dial tone and closed his eyes. "Wait for it..."

"WHAT?!" Wolf winced at the volume the snake woman exuded. "I'm having a delightful for the first time in 500 years, so if you don't mind-"

"Woman, it's only been 1 year!" As always, the snake bitch was always the one most susceptible to that, having her perception of things altered by the physiology and behavior of her last host. "If it had been 500 years, this planet would be off it's orbit!"

"...Oh god you're right!" And she had that bratty voice too! She always chose the snobbish of the snobbish for her hosts, and they fit her well. It was good for laundering money from rich socialites with spoiled daughters, or gold diggers, mostly gold diggers, but dealing with her after the fact... "I'm going to do a systems check later; what do you want?"

"Did you know that Harp and the traitor are in your area?" The high pitched hiss and rattling of her tail was somehow less painful on his ears than her shrill, vapid voice. "Do a systems check on your reptiles to make sure they aren't hacked."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO MUTT!" Oh by the king, her voice! "I've been tracking them on my map for the past three days, idiot! They've been sitting on some place called Discovery Island and-" She paused as she heard his groan. "Oh, you thought you could hide him from me, didn't you? Mega Man-sama and his sexy little War-Rock-sama are here! Aside from me, he was the one that was easily susceptible to his host's perception of reality, so it's going to be soooo cute when I get him! He's never been shy before!"

Wolf rolled his eyes at her vapid giggling. The traitor, aside from being a damn good fighter, was also good for another thing: keeping her busy when her host's mannerisms rubbed off on her. Granted it meant that the two used whatever their host's approximation of mating equipment was on each other, but the screaming was better than the talking. "Look, you can do whatever you want to the neophyte later, just don't broadcast it this time like you did on Thanagar! My host seems to have some weird standards about children in peril, and it rubbed off on me."

"Yeah yeah yeah. That everything?"

"Yes." And before he could say anything more, she cut the connection. "Looks like my worrying was for nothing." To think that conquering a planet could get so boring! Normally he and the others would bring something along to ease their boredom, like a game, or a slave, or food, or a game where they decided which food the slave would be cooked in, but given that War-Rock and his host was so damn powerful, him and his stupid children's trading cards, all offworld communication was cut off until Andromeda's completion, and all the EM Waves that gave them all their powers was causing this primitive technology to malfunction, meaning no TV, and his and the other's recent revivals deleted all of their saved shows and games as well! "Might as well go out." It wasn't like there was much to do here anyway.

Meanwhile, in Canada, the purple-skinned, lavender haired snake woman sighed in happiness as she laid happily in her massive bath that used to be the local pool for whatever podunk town this used to be. The 7'5" curvaecous beast thought of her beautiful Blue Bomber and the traitor, her massive tail that took up the bulk of her height swishing like a dog's as she recalled that beautiful time they had together back when she had her perfect host. How he used to hide from her, how he struggled against her...how he killed her, stabbing her repeatedly with that fire sword until Gemini put her out of her misery. "Ahh memories.." She hadn't felt that much pain since War-Rock paid her back for ditching him after what they made the president of the Andos System and his wife do to each other on intergalactic television. "Hmm...water's getting cold...SLAVES!" The whimpers and tears of her temporary subjects caused her to sigh. This town was filled with old, elderly humans, people who had trouble remembering what they had for dinner last night, people who couldn't move their legs, could barely see or even hear, were given new life by her. Unthankful little cretins.

Fifteen slaves, geriatrics given new, fit reptilian bodies, came to the tub's edge, half as tall as her and wearing the tatters of their former human clothing; she figured she;d give them some reminder of their old lives. With a snap of her fingers the group poured in a delightful mix of iron powder, salt, and whatever her sensors said were safe for her. Within seconds the water heated up, and thanks to the treatement she gave it before she got in, didn't turn into steam. "Ah so nice!" If any humans were around here, the toxicity of the blend would kill them just from sniffing it. Even her servants loved it, sighing in relief and contentment as they fell to the ground. Seeing this, Ophiucus opened up the files for the group, and saw that they completed all their tasks. "Very well then, you may relax." She sunk into the water, opening up the map of Canada, keeping a close eye on Mega Man's signature. "Come to me my little Blue Bomber... **come to me.** "


End file.
